Covers for irons are popular, but they usually only protect the face of the iron. It is desirable to extend the cover along the shaft of the iron so that it covers the hosel member of the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,884 illustrates an iron cover which is designed to cover the hosel member of the shaft in addition to the head of the iron. It is also desirable to have the cover fit all sizes of irons, that is, from the One Iron through the Wedge. This requires the use of an enlarged open mouth through which the head of the iron passes when the cover is placed on the iron. As a consequence of protecting the hosel member and using an enlarged open mouth, it is difficult to retain the cover in position on the head of the iron, so that it does not accidentally fall off during use.